


Gentle

by printessa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printessa/pseuds/printessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn't until Naki meets Hinami that he understands what gentleness is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Naki is not a gentle man. He is notoriously brutish, reckless, even clumsy. His hands are calloused from days spent on raids, hunting, or training. His strength is once all he had, be it when he was with Yamori or when he was sitting in jail waiting to either rot or be broken out.

It isn't until Naki meets Hinami that he understands what gentleness is. She is the very personification of the word; it's in the soft way she speaks, the way she cradles her pencils between her slim fingers. Being regarded with patience is not something he's used to. The way she pulls him out of his first tantrum (the first she has seen), the way she brushes her fingers through his hair and murmurs what must be poetry under her breath, puts him at ease in a way that is completely foreign to him. It's hard for Naki to comprehend how someone with such strength can handle anyone with such care.

The first time Hinami allows Naki to touch her, _really_ touch her, his hands are shaking. He can't help remembering each time she's cradled his cheek in her palm, and how her fingers trail over his cheekbones like she's terrified of hurting him. He's a Koukaku; hurting him isn't an easy thing to do.

Hinami is all soft skin and doe eyes. She's matured considerably since she first joined Aogiri, but that was two years ago, and right now that girl is the furthest thing from Naki's mind. He's focusing on the young woman beneath him, her cheeks pink and lips kiss-swollen.

"Are you okay?" He asks, because she hasn't spoken since the last piece of clothing between them was removed, leaving them bare and not-so-shameless.

"Yes..." Her voice is silvery, just a little shaky. He can't blame her. This is her first time, after all, and they both know that Naki is hardly the most virginal partner.

"You're beautiful." As he murmurs the words, he leans down, pressing his face into the curve of her neck, inhaling. The only way he's ever been able to describe her scent is that of home.

She doesn't respond, and so Naki trails his hands from her hips to her inner thighs, tentatively parting them further, giving her the option to say no if she wants to. She doesn't. However, she's shaking, Naki can feel it beneath his fingertips. It's all he can do to lean down, press his lips to her forehead, try to soothe her.

Naki's had sex before, but never like this. He never cares so much about the wellbeing of his partners, he is never so in tune with each sound, each minimal movement. It's almost overwhelming. He isn't used to feeling so much, to focusing so intently on the person beneath him. Being gentle is hardly his forte, but things are different with Hinami. He could treat her like every other partner he's had, but he values her more than he's ever valued any of them.

Even when it's over, when they're spent, chests heaving with the effort it takes to breathe, he's holding her hand. Her thumb brushes over his knuckles as she turns to him, and he's quick to tangle their legs together.

"I'm tired." She says this with beet-red cheeks, her voice nothing more than a whisper, despite the fact that no one else is home.

"Yeah? Go to sleep." He leans in once her eyes drop shut, pressing his lips to each closed eyelid. This pulls a giggle from Hinami, to which he grins, a little smug but lethargic nonetheless.

Naki is not a gentle man, but for Hinami, he can try to be.


End file.
